A-Z
by rebeccag239
Summary: Several fics going through A-Z of Wemma either scenes in the future including them and Daniel or scenes on the show that should have been built on.
1. A is for acceptation

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next fic from me. I always wanted to do an A-Z fic so here we are. The ficlets will be all wemma based and will be either scenes in the future with Daniel that we probably won't see or scenes through seasons 1-5 that should have been seen or built on. This one will be built on the ending of Born this Way so yeah hope you enjoy

A-Z

Chapter 1: A is for acceptation

"Good work guys" Will beamed at his kids as they all looked round at one another in their shirts that Emma had made. He then took a sideways smile at Emma who was standing slightly to the side still aware that she was not part of the group however Will knew that he wanted to give her some credit

"Thanks Mr Schue" Finn beamed at his mentor "I think this week has been a really good week. And it all came down to Rachel wanting a nose job"

"Which I have changed my mind now thank you" Rachel said loudly as the group glanced uneasily around the auditorium. The group then all went off the stage to go home or to go to Breadsticks and Will walked down the steps towards the auditorium chairs where Emma was sat

"Hey" Will slipped in the chair next to Emma startling her slightly

"Oh! Gosh Will you scared me. I thought you were sorting the kids out" Emma replied

"I did. Rachel kinda broke the happy moment" Will gave a sigh "Anyway why did you suddenly go." He glanced across to Emma

"I just thought the kids were still kinda aware that I let you down this year and even though I helped you out this week I still felt out of the loop. So I came down to think about things. Like the medication that I received this week. I finally accepted that I have finally got some control of my OCD and even if I don't take full control I accept that maybe I can live some sort of like" Emma then smiled across at Will "And thank you for taking my hand and letting me join in with the routine"

"Well like I said you have been part of the group this week. I couldn't let you just stand there on the sidelines. But I am also glad you also accepted your OCD by wearing it on your shirt." Will smiled

"Speaking of which your shirt?. I don't think your chin is a flaw" Emma screwed up her face confused

"You don't" Will`s face grew into a smile "I guess I got teased at school a lot and now Sue also brings it up a lot. I mean it's not as big of a flaw as some of the kids or even you but I wanted to join in with the kids"

"Well I like it" Emma replied "Look I know things have been a bit frosty between us but I want to be friends. This week cemented that really after everything that has happened. So friends?" her eyes grew bigger and Will nodded

"Yes" he replied as the pair embraced one another although even though Will wanted more to happen he knew he accepted what Emma wanted and friends was good for now. All Will didn't want to do was to rush things as he now had Emma back in his life and he knew he wasn't going to let go

And done. Hope you all enjoyed it. I chose to expand the ending of Born this way as I always wanted to know what happened between Born this way and rumours as Will and Emma got closer between the two episodes as friends and I thought it would be nice to have seen a scene cementing that. So yeah the next one will be the letter B which I haven't thought of yet so any ideas for that and for any other chapter would be muchly appreciated. So yeah please review and hopefully the next chapter should be up quite soon but you never know.


	2. B is for Baby

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the second chapter. Glad people are enjoying it

A-Z

Ch2: B is for Baby

"He` s perfect" Emma whispered as she cradled the baby she had just given birth to before handing him to Will. However Will couldn't speak as he glanced at the beautiful human that he and Emma had created. He was finally a father

"Will. You ok?" Emma whispered noticing the look on her husband's face and realised that he was almost crying

"Y-Yeah" Will nodded as he handed the baby back to a nurse before she took the baby away to be cleaned up "I just can't hardly believe it. Since Terri told me that awful lie I have been emotional thinking that I could never be a father. But I am now. I have never been happier in my life" he announced with a smile on his face before he embraced Emma

"I`m just glad you was there for the birth. When I went into labour I was scared you wouldn't get back from New York in time or even turn up. I mean I know Funny Girl was important to you but" Emma was then interrupted by Will

"When I heard you were in labour I couldn't hide my emotions. I was with Rachel after wishing her good luck in Funny Girl and she told me to go straight away. I would have gone anyway as I would have never missed the birth of my child" Will replied as Emma had a small smile on her face. She knew how much Will wanted to be a father and now she had made that dream come true.

"So names?" Emma addressed Will as both of them stood by the empty cot that their baby would be in when he returned

"I`m thinking Finn for his middle name. Ever since I found out Finn died I wanted to honour him in some way and having my son have his middle name would be the perfect way" Will replied almost choked up

"But why not his first name?" Emma persisted

"I would feel strange calling my son Finn. To me there was only one Finn" Will replied

"Well what about Daniel or Danny" Emma smiled and Will turned towards his wife remembering that night that they sang Danny's song before conceiving their child.

"That`s perfect" Will beamed and Emma gave a smile "Daniel Finn Schuester. It fits" he replied

"Knock knock" the nurse came into the room carrying a bundle of blankets with their son in "All cleaned up" she gave a smile to Emma as she handed Daniel to Emma before leaving the room . Daniel started to stir before realising he was in his mother's arms and then quietened down

"I`m just going to ring Rachel. She should be up by now if she hasn't already been to bed. She should know the news first" Will informed Emma who nodded however she couldn't keep her eyes off Daniel. Will then left the room and then paused for breath still smiling as he dialled Rachel`s cellphone number

And done. I thought I would just fill in the blanks regarding Daniels birth. Now next week's might be a bit late as I have another eye op on Wednesday but hopefully I should be back for Sunday. So yeah please review and the next chapter should be out as soon as I can. I have a few ideas for C so that should be a fun chapter to write.


	3. C is for Christmas

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 3. Sorry this chapter is a bit late as my internet got changed over the weekend and then I have been busy so this is the first chance I have had to write. Hope you enjoy it though. This chapter will focus on Daniels first Christmas

A-Z

Chapter 3: C is for Christmas

"What a day" Will sighed as he and Emma sank onto their sofa and took a sip of beer

"Yes but Daniel really enjoyed it though" Emma had a fond smile on her face "I thought it was really sweet that Marley and the rest of the Glee kids, despite the Glee club not being around anymore, bringing Daniel a Christmas present" she smiled softly

"Add to the fact Jake is Jewish as well makes it even sweeter" Will smiled "I`m glad the kids managed to stay friends. I had my doubts that Kitty would go back to being a Cheerio and ignore Marley but the five of them have managed to stay friends"

"And the others" Emma pressed her husband who turned to Emma frowning placing the beer bottle on the coffee table.

"Rachel seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I know she went to LA to try her hand at acting but even Kurt and he`s her best friend doesn't even know where she is. I only spoke to Sam briefly and that's only because he`s in Lima" Will sighed as Emma placed an arm around her husband

"Sweetie I know you mean well with the graduates but they have all their own lives. They probably do care but are too busy. Kurt and Blaine probably planning their wedding and Mercedes with her album and Quinn with college." Emma remarked

"I suppose" Will sighed "I just miss them…."

"Did Sue buy you something" Emma changed the subject and Will nodded

"Yes" he replied "I thought I would be nice this year and buy her and Robin a joint present since we both are parents now but she thought it would be fun to buy some hair gel and remark that since Daniels probably throwing up in it too much to gel it up she thought she would buy me some. I thought Sue had changed" Will rubbed his forehead and Emma pouted

"Ignore Sue. She`s just being Sue as per usual. I loved your present by the way" she gave a small smile as she looked at the charm bracelet Will had bought for her

"I thought you could put a picture of me you and Daniel in the picture charm. Then you can remember when Daniel is older the memories" Will gave a smile "And I love the new guitar that you bought for me but you already gave me the best Christmas present when Daniel was born. I know that sounds really cheesy but its true" Will then softly kissed Emma as the pair cuddled up on the sofa, the fire burning as their son slept soundly in the nursery that they painted

And done. I couldn't really think really what to write for C I did think of Competition but thought I did enough of the competitions so thought this would be a bit different. Now the next chapter will be up at the weekend so there won't be any delay this week so that's good news. So yeah please review and hopefully no more delays and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can.


	4. D is for dancing

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four. This one focuses on `Dancing` and I thought it would be nice if I just did a scene filled in sometime between seasons five and six where Emma and Will just randomly danced. I did think of doing Daniel but I thought I already filled that in with the b chapter so yeah. Hope you enjoy

A-Z

Chapter four: D is for Dancing

"Hey" Will stood by Daniels nursery and gave a soft smile to his wife who had just tucked their son into bed. Emma looked up and gave a small smile as she noticed her husband standing at the door.

"Just tucked Daniel in. I thought after the day we have had he slept the whole ride home so thought he could have an early night. You don't mind do you…" Emma stammered as Will walked forward and pulled Emma forward softly cuddling her

"Not at all" Will smiled "Lets just stay here for a while" He replied as he pulled Emma closer and the pair started to sway in the nursery then started to move around the room the pair just leaning against one another

"You know what I`m thinking" Emma murmured and Will shook his head "When we danced in our bedroom while we were singing Danny`s song to one another. It was just so natural and romantic. And then I guess what came next was part of the dancing" A secretive smile spread across Emma`s face as she placed her hands around Will's waist

"Well maybe we should dance more often" Will smiled as he softly kissed his wife as she leant on his shoulder as the moonlight spread into the nursery and illuminated Daniel

"He looks so peaceful" Emma whispered as she leant her head on Will`s shoulder

"Like his mother. When you're asleep you just lay there and I just sit there and watch sometimes. Some people would find that creepy but" Will admitted but Emma shook her head

"Romantic" Emma replied as she softly kissed Will "I think we should go downstairs and give Daniel some sleep" The pair then took their hands as they headed out of the nursery leaving their son to sleep soundly not knowing the trials that his parents had to go through to get to their moment. But one day he would that was for sure

And done. Sorry this chapter was a bit short as I wasn't sure what to write for it so I hope you don't mind. Now the next chapter will be done on time but for the next two Sundays I am on vacation so for two weeks there won't be a chapter. So yeah sorry about that so yeah please review and hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. It will be E so I have a few ideas for that but hopefully you will all enjoy it.


	5. E is for engagement

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Chapter 5 is a day early as I`m going on vacation Tuesday so I`m going to do next week's chapter tomorrow so you will get that a week early!. This chapter is going to be based on the second wemma engagement that we didn't get to see so here you go!

A-Z

Ch 5: E is for Engagement

"Hey" Emma glances up from the book she is reading as Will enters the room "Did Figgins fix the blackout?"

"Y-yeah eventually. Wanted to make sure there wasn't any other way before he sent out an engineer. The kids realised through that they can sing without electrical items. Bodes well for Regionals" Will smiled as he sat down next to Emma

"Speaking of Regionals" Emma paused and Will glanced at her

"You can't come" he said sadly "I thought we had worked the whole Finn thing out. And he promises me he will just help with the kids and not come round us or anything"

"N-No" Emma cleared her throat "I was going to say that maybe I`m ready for us to be married. I know that we said we should wait a while but it's not the problem of marriage that bothers me but everyone looking at me and the stress. I would marry you in a dark room with just a minster if that came down to it. So I was wondering maybe after Regionals if things go right…. Say something" she glanced at Will who looked shocked

"Y-Yeah of course I want to marry you. I thought you wanted to wait and just date as normal. But where should we get married?"" Will replied

"I was thinking the choir room. I mean it's literary your second home. And the school as well" Emma smiled

"The choir room sounds perfect" Will beamed but then became quiet "And Finn?.You are ok with him being there. I do want him to be my best man but not if it makes you uncomfortable"

"No I would love Finn to be there" Emma added "What are you doing…." She looked confused as Will got down on one knee in the apartment and took the engagement ring out of his jeans pocket

"I know this isn't as elaborate as the first engagement but it means just as much if not more as I nearly lost you. And I love you Emma so so much. So Emma Pillsbury will you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Again" Will replied glancing at Emma`s face who broke into a wide smile

"Yes!" Emma cried hugging Will tightly as he placed the engagement ring back on her finger

"What happens if you lose Regionals though" Emma said curiously and Will shook his head

"They won't" he replied "Not with Marley's songs and Finns backing. And then after that we will become man and wife"

"Should we ring to see if there is a minister for us?" Emma smiled up at her fiancée who shook his head

"Later" he mumbled as he pulled her in for a kiss and then taking Emma by the hand led her into the bedroom

And done. Now the next chapter will be done tomorrow and then the next chapter won't be done for another two weeks so I hope these will tide you other. So yeah please review and the next chapter won't be far coming along as well. I just thought it would make more sense if I uploaded it tomorrow that's all.


	6. F is for Finn

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This chapter will be the chapter that is supposed to be next week's but as I am going on vacation tomorrow you get it now. So yeah enjoy!

A-Z

Chapter six: F is for Finn

(Emma just sat there with her arms around Will as he clung to his wife, Finn`s letterman jacket clung to him as he cried and cried. Emma didn't stop him as she just let him let everything out and this lasted for a few minutes before Will let out the final sob and then looked down at the letterman jacket)

"You know when you said that I would need a moment to let my emotions out. I think this was the moment" Will admitted

"Don't apologise. You have been there all week for the kids, for Carole and Burt. Even for me. You needed to let your emotions out and to grieve for Finn. Now that you have maybe we can start to look to the future" Emma clutched hard at Will`s hand as she glanced up at him who was still glancing down at the letterman jacket clutching it tightly.

"Kurt wanted this so much you know. He accused Puck of stealing the jacket when he gave it to Santana when it was actually me. I just you know wanted something to remind me of Finn, but maybe I was a bit selfish" Will admitted softly

"Will you weren't selfish at all. You cared for Finn like a father and you were bound to feel saddened. But yes maybe you should give the jacket back to Kurt or Santana" Emma gave Will a small smile

"Y-Yes ill give the jacket back to Burt. Say I found it in the locker room" Will wiped away a tear as he placed the jacket back on the sofa and then placed an arm around Emma

"He knew you know. How much you cared about him" Emma replied softly glancing at Will

"I just keep thinking about how much time I spent hating him last year. In a way I wish I didn't. That time we could have spent working with the kids on Regionals songs and being there. But I was stubborn and didn't want to admit that maybe that Finn was sorry and…" Will`s face started to tremble and he leant against Emma again for comfort

"People have regrets. What you know now is not to keep grudges. And to spend time with the people that you care about" Emma gave a soft smile to Will

"Can we just stay here with the jacket for a while? That would be nice" Will admitted and Emma nodded letting Will lean against her as both of them placed the jacket on their knees and just stopped on the sofa each thinking their own thoughts about Finn and both knowing that they would never ever forget Finn and that one day they would honour him in a way that no one would forget him

And done. I knew I had to do F for Finn so that one was an easy one. Now the next chapter won't be updated for another two weeks but I think you will all like the next one. So yeah as always please review and hopefully I will update the next one as quickly as I can. It might not be till the Monday but hopefully I won't be really tired and I will be able to get the chapter out as quickly as I can.


	7. G is for Glee club

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone I`m back now from my vacation. I should have wrote a chapter last week but I have been busy but hopefully I should write the chapter supposed this week sometime midweek then I will be back on track. This chapter will be a flashforward and will be Daniels first day attending Glee club.

A-Z

Ch 7: G is for Glee club

"Hey" Emma smiled warmly at Will as the pair stood outside McKinley High. The pair had now retired but decided to return back to the place where they met one another to support Daniel as he would be attending high school and therefore Glee club for the first time "Nervous?"

"Glee club has changed so much. Now it isn't the place where all the losers hang out when I ran it it's more like what it was like when I was in high school. A place where people can just hang out with one another but also if you're interested in music as well. I don't want Daniel to lose the message of what Glee club is…" Will was interrupted by Emma kissing him softly

"He won't. You know what Daniel is like. He`s your son in every way. Caring, but also wanting the best for everyone. He will probably be running the Glee club in his first meeting" Emma smiled brightly

"You know how to calm me down" Will beamed and Emma blushed slightly "But yeah your right. Danny will be fine"

"Not that nickname again dad" they heard a male voice and turned around to see their sixteen year old son standing there his broad shoulders stooped above his two parents with his bright red curly hair standing him out

"Danny!" Emma beamed and Will gave a smile as he didn't tell his mother off for calling him `Danny`. "Got your timetable?"

"Yes. Principal Figgins was very helpful" Daniel added "Although I think you miss her father's presence"

"We do" Emma nodded "Shouldn't you get going to class?" she glanced at her son who nodded. Daniel gave Will and Emma a hug then hitching up his messenger bag left the two adults alone

"One day he will be going to college and then he will have really left the nest" Emma sniffed

"Four years to wait till then. Till then we can only nurture him the way we know how and not to be hard on him when he makes mistakes" Will added

"And I thought I was the retired guidance counsellor" Emma gave a smile

"You rub off me sometimes" Will replied "I might just head inside and speak to the resident Glee club adviser."

"Will sometimes you think that New Directions can't run without you" Emma smirked as she watched her husband walk into McKinley and decided to follow him to keep an eye on him. Whatever happened she knew that Daniel would be fine following in his father's footsteps

And done. Thought I would do a shorter one just to get me back in the writing mood. And sorry it's the next chapter that you need to get excited about as I jumped ahead one chapter. That chapter should be out sometime this week so keep your eyes open for that. So yeah please review and the next chapter should be out sometime this week. I`m excited for a few chapters coming out for the next couple of weeks so the chapters should come out quite smoothly so there shouldn't be too many breaks.


	8. H is for House

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Sorry about the late update. The next few chapters as well might be a while to wait too as I have another eye operation on Saturday which should put me out of action for a few days and then I`m away for a few days after that so it might be a while. But I haven't forgotten about this I`m just a bit busy for the next few weeks. This chapter will focus on Emma and Will moving into their first house so I assume it's between seasons five and six somewhere.

A-Z

Chapter 8: H is for House

"Thanks Sam for helping me move everything from the apartment" Will said gratefully as he and Sam placed the last box on the floor from the Schuesters old apartment and stepped to survey things.

"No problem Mr Schue. Now I`m back in Lima for the time being and no job I have plenty of time. Beside I was the only one available" Sam wiped his hands on his jeans

"How are Kurt and Blaine?" Will glanced at his old student. Sam sighed

"Truth be told I haven't heard from any of them. The only one I have is Rachel and she only sends the occasional email. I know she`s probably busy with her TV show but I miss everyone being together" Sam replied. He was going to carry on but then broke out into a grin when he spotted Emma pushing Daniel in his strolled

"Emma!" Will shouted to his wife and Emma smiled as she spotted Will and Sam stood at the front door

"Hey" she smiled "Me and Daniel just thought we would come and see if everything was brought over" She scrunched up her face as she spoke and Will gave a small smile. Emma was better but she just thought she would stay out of the way till everything was over with.

"Yes just one more box but that's only a few things that we picked up on the way." Sam beamed. "Listen I should get going. I need to give a Mercedes a call"

"Oh have you two…" Emma smiled and Sam shook his head

"No but I`m willing to wait for her till she comes back to New York or Lima." Sam replied

"Listen if you want to come over for dinner one night me and Emma are always here" Will smiled at Sam as he clapped him on the back and Sam nodded

"Thanks. Yeah ill take that offer up one night. It`s always good to see Daniel as well" Sam smiled as he walked away Emma and Will watching their former students back

"I feel for Sam. Especially with everyone else moving away. Must be hard" Emma sighed

"I agree" Will nodded "That`s why I`m going to keep an eye on him. He needs someone. Anyway we should see what our new house looks like" A broad smile spread across his face as he picked up the keys and unlocked the front door to the house and after helping Emma up the steps with the stroller closed the front door behind him

And done. I`m struggling a bit for ideas at the moment so I hope you liked that. As I said the next few chapters might be a bit of time coming out so just be patient and they will come. Anyway please review and the next chapter might be out by the end of the week if not will be sometime next week.


	9. I is for instrument

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next one. This one is called I is for instrument and is set when Daniel is around 8 or 9. Enjoy!

A-Z

Ch 9 I is for instrument

"Happy birthday!" both Will and Emma chorused as Daniel gave a small smile to his parents

"Now your main present is something you have wanted for some time but we thought you were too young. But now both me and your mother both think now is the time for you to learn." Will smiled pulling out behind his back a small guitar

"Like daddy!" Daniel beamed and Will nodded

"Yes like daddy" he smiled

"Thank you!" Daniel smiled and engulfed his father. Emma gave a small smile and went to the bathroom. After she returned from the bathroom she poked her head into the living room and spotted her son and her husband's heads bent over the small guitar and Will also had his own guitar on the side of the sofa

"So that finger goes there and there you go" Will replied "Maybe I can ring up and find someone to teach you so then me and you can play together. I can only teach you so much but somebody" he stopped as he noticed Daniel`s big brown eyes watching him and Will sighed "Maybe I can teach you after all" he gave a smile to his son

"Yay" Daniel cheered and then went back to watching the TV which is what he was doing when his parents walked in. Will walked out of the living room and noticed Emma standing there

"Thank you for agreeing to teach Daniel" Emma smiled "I know you will have more knowledge than someone else."

"I just don't have the proper music knowledge. Glee club is different than teaching a proper musical instrument" Will was then interrupted by a soft kiss from Emma

"I believe in you" she said sincerely "And Daniel believes in his father" she gave a soft smile to Will as she glanced into his eyes.

"Thank you" Will whispered as Emma went into the kitchen and then gave a small smile as he spotted Daniel strumming the guitar in front of him and Will could feel a small sense of pride swelling up inside of him. He just knew that his son would take after him in being able to play a musical instrument and this was just the start of things

And done. Hope you all liked that one as I was a bit hard to choose from. Anyway I probably won't be able to write for about a week as I have an eye operation again tomorrow but when I get the next chance to write I will. So yeah as always please review and hopefully the next chapter should be up as soon as I can. When that is I don't know but hopefully it should be soon.


	10. J is for Journey

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter. This one is set at Daniels first invitational performance and is titled J is for Journey. Enjoy!

A-Z

Ch 10: J is for Journey

"Hey" Emma whispered to Will as he settled down next to his wife, she clutching her clutch bag next to her

"I thought I was going to be late just as I nearly missed Daniels birth. But no I had plenty of time this time" Will admitted with a puppy dog look on his face as Emma gave a smile "How is Daniel?" . He knew his son was nervous as he had heard him pacing their landing the night before

"Nervous" Emma admitted "But I just told him that it doesn't matter what happens that me and you both love him and that is all that matters. But I don't think that he quite bought that. He just doesn't want to let anyone down" she sighed

"He takes after me that way" Will replied "I mean I know before my performances I used to be nervous as well. But I know he will be fine". The lights then dimmed as the principal of McKinley strode onto the stage and then introduced the Glee club to the audience. Emma and Will waited with bated breath as they saw their son walk onto the stage and then after noticing his parents gave a small smile as the first notes of the song started to start and as Daniel started to sing Will started to recognise the song

"Don't stop believing" he whispered and Will started to feel quite choked up "Did you know about this" he whispered to Emma who shook her head who also had a soft smile of her face and she couldn't keep her eyes off her and Wills son standing there on the stage.

"History repeating itself" she gave a smile to Will as she softly squeezed his hand and then both parents jumped up and cheered as the Glee club bowed and then ran off stage. Emma and Will then walked into the crowed corridor and waited for their son to arrive and then after a while of waiting Daniel arrived

"Thank you for choosing Don't Stop Believing" Will smiled at his son who gave a slight shrug using one of his hands to smooth his hair away from his eyes.

"I know how much it means to me. I mean we play it in the car everyday; Journey is your favourite band after all. Plus I guess I quite like it as well but don't tell any of my friends. The seventies isn't the coolest decade" Daniel smiled but underneath it Will knew that he really liked it after all

"Come here" he grinned at his son ruffling his red curls and then placing an hand around his shoulder walked away with Emma also following her family through the front doors of McKinley

And done. The next one won't be as long to come out as I know what I want to do for K and could be even be tomorrow as I am away for a week on vacation next week so I won't be around to write. So yeah please review and hopefully the next chapter won't be as long to come out as this one was. However the one after K might be a bit of a long break as the Christmas holidays are coming up so I might be busy but the chapters will come.


	11. K is for Kiss

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto K which will be called K is for Kiss. This one focuses on Daniel`s first kiss and Will and Emma remembering their first kiss

A-Z

Ch 11: K is for Kiss

"So did Miss Barton pick a song for Nationals?" Daniel questioned his best friend Nicole. They were also the co captains of the Glee club as well. Nicole nodded pushing her brown bangs out of her eyes

"She has" she nodded "But I'm also quite scared. This is our first Nationals after all and I don't want to do anything to screw things up." She started to babble as she stood outside the window and Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder

"You won't. You're the best singer I know. Well apart from my father but I mean in our age group. You're going to smash it at Nationals and win it for us" Daniel had a big smile on his face and Nicole also gave him a smile

"Thank you" she whispered and then leaned forward and gave Daniel a kiss which at first his eyes grew wide but then accepted the kiss and softly kissed Nicole back. The pair then broke apart which startled Daniel

"I guess I have developed feelings for you these past few months but I didn't know how to tell you. You aren't angry are you" Nicole said worriedly but Daniel shook his head

"I guess I have developed feelings for you too" he grinned widely before the pair started kissing again

"Daniels home late" Emma remarked as she collected the dirty dishes from her and Will

"He's probably out with his friends. Nationals are next week so he probably wants to let off some steam" Will replied as Emma arrived back from the kitchen deep in thought "Hey what are you thinking?" Will replied slightly confused

"I was just thinking about our first kiss. When I was going to leave but you chased me and down and found me. I always think what would have happened that day if you hadn't found me" Emma replied sitting down next to Will on the sofa glancing at him.

"I just knew when the kids were singing that I had to find you. It all came together when you admitted your feelings for me. I ran out of the choir room and ran down that corridor to your office but you weren't there and my heart started to race thinking I had missed my moment. Then I saw you there in the light of the window dressed in your pea green coat and white beret and the delight I felt couldn't have been happier. I know it took us another year for us to be together properly but now look where we are. Daniel for instance and for you as my wife" Will grinned

"I feel exactly the same. I mean I never thought I would be a mother but thanks to you I am. And I couldn't be happier!" Emma exclaimed "Where I was twenty thirty years ago I didn't even think I could be in the position I am in now and its all thanks to you" she smiled softly glancing at Will who was almost close to tears.

"I love you" Will said simply as he leaned over and gave Emma a kiss however they were startled by the door opening and Daniel walking in. The pair broke apart

"Just carry on kissing" Daniel grinned as he walked upstairs also still grinning

"What`s up with him. Usually he makes a comment about how we shouldn't be kissing at our age as it's embarrassing" Emma said confused as Will shrugged

"Just listen what he told us and carry on kissing" he smiled as the pair did just that.

And done. The next chapter I haven't really got an idea for yet so it could be a while but as always with vacation time the writing gets put to one side so I hope you don't mind. As always please review and hopefully the next chapter will be out as soon as I can.


	12. L is for Love

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 12. This chapter kind of carries on from the last one and is a few months after the last one so yeah hope you enjoy

A=Z

Chapter 12: L is for Love

"Can I have a word with you?" Daniel glances at his parents as he wanders into the living area, Will lifts his glasses from his nose and looks confused

"Haven`t you got homework to do?" Will replied. Daniel shakes his head

"I need to speak to you" he replied almost embarrassed and Emma shoots her husband a look

"Let Danny say what he wants to say" she gives a smile to Will who nods and Daniel sits opposite his parents

"How did you know you were in love" he says quickly and Emma and Will both shoot uncertain looks at one another

"Is this because of Nicole or…" Emma says carefully and Daniel nods having a small smile on his face

"I know we have only been dating for a few weeks but I can't stop thinking about her. And I wanted to know if it was the same with you two. Or it was slow or something like that…." Daniel looked down at his fingers and Will gave a small smile

"For me it was" he replied "I never forgot the first time I saw your mother. And I will never let go of that feeling till the day she dies" he said emotionally and Emma grabbed hold of his hand

"And you too mom?" Daniel glanced at Emma who nodded sharply

"Y-Yes I felt exactly the same. However c-circumstances were different then but I had never felt the way I felt in that moment." Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away and Daniel smiled softly.

"I know what you mean" he replied "That`s what I felt when I saw Nicole for the first time. And I know you think it's just a high school romance but it isn't." Daniel then gave his parents a smile as he left the living room running up the stairs towards his bedroom as Emma glanced towards her husband slightly emotional her eyes wide.

"I never knew you felt that the first time we saw one another" Emma whispered and Will nodded sharply.

"The first time I saw you I knew I felt something but I just hid it because of Terri and being married. The first time I revealed it was when the Glee girls were questioning me about the first proposal and they asked me about our first meeting and I just blurted it out" Will gave a soft smile as he clutched her hand

"If Daniel and Nicole are as happy as we are then I think we have done our job as parents" Emma smiled softly as she leaned her head on Will`s shoulder as he also sighed in contentment as well.

"I think we have already done that" he murmurs as the pair cuddle next to one another as they can hear the steps of Daniel upstairs.

And done. I couldn't really think of anything for L so I decided to do Love so yeah hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter should be up a bit sooner as well as the Christmas/New year break is coming to a close so everything else is getting back to normal. So yeah as always please send in your reviews and the next chapter should be up as soon as I can when I get some time.


End file.
